Blood of a Legend
by darkblade15x
Summary: Kagayaki Hogo is a peacful boy who grew up on earth, hardly knowing his father. One day, his father calls him after fourteen years and invites the boy to Mars. What's in store for Heero Yuy's grandson? New chapter up! R
1. Rebirth

I don't own or wish to own Gundam Wing. I mean, I'm not the most responsible persona dn can you believe how much work that'd be? Directing, drawing, finding the right voice actor? Its a mess! I don't own the show or plan to in the near future!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Rebirth  
  
The stars were beautiful. There was no place like a green pasture at the end of a small town at night. Despite the political wars waged by hypocrits, the universe was a beautiful and untameable place. The boy smiled inspite of himself.   
  
He was only fifteen and was blessed with the misfortune of knowing between right and wrong. Many humans go their whole lives, walking the line of right and wrong like a balance beam. Often, we slip and fall on one side or the other. You fall to one side, a net catches you and pushes you back up to the balance. You fall to the other side, you fall into the foam pit and its difficult to get out of a retain that balance.  
  
The boy's hair was a dark brown and his eyes a brillant blue. His grandfather had been a gundam pilot, waging in a great war. He had been a silent man with stubborn ambition. A lost warrior with no sense of right or wrong. From his mistakes and victories, this boy new the differnce between right and wrong. His grandfather was known as Heero Yuy.  
  
"Yaki! Kagayaki Hogo!" his mother was calling to him.  
  
He quickly sat up, revealing his torn blue jeans and white shirt. As he stood, his golden retirever, Sammy, joined him as he ran to the house.  
  
"Coming mom!" he called with glee.  
  
He laughed as his dog ran beside him. He sped a little faster and the dog matched and exceeded the boy's speed. Sammy turned his head, his big tongue hanging out of his mouth and his white teeth shining. It looked like he was laughing at the boy with a strange smile. Yaki returned the smile as he chased his dog. The two stopped as they reached Yaki's back fence. The boy opened it adn headed into the house.   
  
His home looked like a typical home except for all the electronics inside. His mother stood at the microwave, holind a plate adn nodded to an empty seat at the table. Yaki sat and smiled as he smelled the food.   
  
His mother didn't have the same brown hair he did but had curly, blond hair and gray eyes. She pulled the dinner out of the microwave and onto the plate. She put it down before her sone and joined him at the table. He smiled and dug into the meal.  
  
"Your father called." his mother said, a sad look in her eyes as she lowered her head.  
  
Yaki raised his head, pasta hanging from his mouth. His eyeborws lowered as his anger raised. Yaki's father was a political figure who supported a new war. The colonies, earth and political rebels were budding heads again. The boy remembered stories of his grandfather, which helped fuel his anger.  
  
"What did he want?" Yaki asked coldly.  
  
His mother paused a second. The boy slurpped up his pasta and waited for the answer.  
  
"He wants to meet you at Mars. He wants to give you something." she sighed.  
  
"Took him long enough to care. He ignores me my whole life and now I have a present at Mars. How kind of him." Yaki returned his attention to his food.  
  
"He is your father." she sighed.  
  
"Not much of one."  
  
"Yaki!"  
  
"I'll be in my room."  
  
He left the table and went into hs bedroom and locked the door. His walls were decorated with posters of the gundams of his grandfather's time. His favorite was the Deathscythe Hell. It had been his godfather's, Duo Maxwell's, before he died of Lukemia a few months ago. Now it sat in pieces at the bottom of Duo's son's hanger on L2.   
  
Yaki laid down on his bed and stared at his ceiling. When he was little, he had tried to break through the ceiling and make a sky light so he could watch the stars. He had hit the ceiling once, the hammer fell loose and hit his head, knocking him unconscious.   
  
He turned over in his bed and looked at his poster of Mars and sighed.  
  
See yah soon dad... 


	2. Father's Gift

Once again, I don't own or want to own the show. *waits a second* I mean, it's a nice show but running a show isn't for me! I'm sure its a nice job but I don't want it!  
Man I've really screwed up now! Don't hurt me! I'm fragile! Handle with care! Ah! *runs off and realizes no one's chasing me* Well enjoy the chapter! R&R.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Father's Present  
  
Yaki looked out his window at the. Just a few weeks before he'd looked at them from Earth and now from somewhere near Mars. His father had paid for a  
shuttle. The teenager adjusted uncomfortably in his seat and looked down, examining his shoes.   
  
Why now after so many years! Why did he leave in the first place? Does he want me to do something for him or does he actually care about my well being?  
Why is this so confusing? Father, what are you doing this for? Yaki couldn't find adn answer for his questions. He leaned back in his seat and let out a long  
sigh.  
  
Grandfather Yuy never had to go through this... he groaned, wishing he'd wake up from this nightmare.  
  
He imagined himself back home, laying in the field, staring at the sky with Sammy. The friends would run around all night and laugh like before. Before, when things   
were different and he didn't have to go away. Those days were over now. Yaki was almost on or atleast orbiting another planet and Sammy was locked in a cage on the   
bottom of the shuttle. He couldn't wear his usual jeans, stained shirt adn high-tops around his father. He'd have to wear nicer clothes, slacks and nice, black boots.  
He'd attend dinners with his father for political reasons and wear itchy clothes he wouldn't be caught dead in just months before.   
  
Yaki'd meet new people who spoke differently and would mock his casual way of talking. They'd question where he'd been all these years when they should be asking   
his father. Learing manners, sitting in stiff, expensive cars and having to change his whole life style because one man decided he wanted to get to know him or use him  
for whatever reason he thought of. ONe man with that much power, just one...  
  
"Yo kid! Wake up!" a strong hand shook his shoulder.  
  
Yaki raised his head and looked at a fuzzy picture which soon became several men then finally one man. One man with a black moustache, no hair in a blue jump suit that  
was in desperate need of finding a nearby shower.  
  
"Wha- what's going on?" the boy finally got out.  
  
"Your here. Your father is outside waiting for you. Hurry up!"  
  
Yaki groaned and tried to stand. He lost his balance and fell back into his seat. The man grabbed his arm adn pulled him up. Yaki stumbled a little and finally found his   
balance which was thrown off by the big guy patting his back with a laugh.  
  
"You act like I did when I left Big Al's Pub in New Orleans last February kid!" he laughed.  
  
To avoid anymore confusion, Yaki simply nodded and stumbled out of the shuttle. A man ran up and hugged him, sending him into more confusion.  
  
"Son!" he said.  
  
Yaki's father.   
  
"Um dad, I'm excited too but I need to breathe." he choked out.  
  
The man let him go adn backed up.  
  
"Sorry. It's just been so long!"   
  
The man was tall, around six foot three, Yakis' height. They shared the same brown hair but instead of short, messy and everywhere like Yaki's, the man's hair was slicked  
back and was complete with a neatly trimmed beard. He wore typical political clothes; white pants, tall black boots and a fancy blue shirt decorated with golden  
ornaments. Yaki felt like a thug.  
  
He wore a white, stained shirt, blue jeans and a flanel shirt he found in a drawer and old, beat up high tops. HIs father's eyes were brown.  
  
"Why did you want me to come here?" Yaki asked, his voice cold.  
  
The man sighed. He wrapped an arm around his sons shoulder and lead him through the transit to a hanger. Inside, there were old pieces of mobile suit and dolls.  
even a leg to Sandrock was laying on the ground. The two walked and the father made sure Yaki walked next to the railing to see this. He then spoke up, his   
voice nervous  
  
"Son, I made a mistake. I left when you were only one to pursue my career. As a sacrifice, I neglected you and your mother. I'm sorry for that. You must've been watching   
the news though. Those rumors of war, they're true. A war is coming. The Union of Nations and Earth can only do so much. The rebels, calling themselves Unmei or 'fate'  
have the strength of those your grandfather fought. Which means, we need your grandfather and his allies. Unfortunatly, they are either too old or dead. Which means..." the  
man winced with the last words.  
  
"You need new gundam pilots. Where do I come in?" Yaki interuppted, growing impatient.  
  
His father lead him to a door, leading to another hanger. through the windows, you could see me walking around in tan jumpsuits and sparks flying.  
  
"Son, I want you to pilot this." he winced.  
  
The politition opened the door. Inside, the men were working on the most power full gundam Yaki had ever seen. the whole thing showed it's ugly, gray steel, showing  
it hadn't been painted yet. On a wall next to it were main weapons that it could use. A double sided scythe, a glace, beam sabers, beam canons, blades, chain whips,   
super sized num chucks and several others. The gundam looked like its design had been inspired by all the gundams in their ultimate stage except more imporved.  
  
The thing had a stand in cockpit where te pilot does the fighting on the inside, modified computers and enhanced shieding. The whole thing was like a dream come true.  
  
"I didn't name or paint it, figuring you'd like to do that yourself. I also didn't choose just one main weapon but several changeable ones for the same reasons. I know this  
can't replace the years I left you and it is more out of my selfishness than your desire but son, if you accept this, you will honor both your grandfather and I. So what do  
you say?"  
  
Yaki thought about this a second. He then took a step towards the gundam, looked at it and smiled.  
  
"Call it Koi Hikari. We'll discuss the colors later."  
  
  
  
Did you like? This is my first fan fic so if it's a complete disaster you know why. If you thought it was good or worth readind or atleast didn't make you snore so loud  
it chased everyone away, R&R or leave it alone for other potential victims! Next chapter coming soon! 


	3. Legend Born

I don't own the show already!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Legend Born  
  
  
Yaki and his father came to know each other well. The man explained why he had abandoned the son and that he did truly care for him. Yaki s till thought it wasn't right that he was forgotten and wanted as soon as he had a pupose. On earth, he had no purpose. Just another townie who graduated from college at age fourteen. He found no interest in careers such as medicine, design or law enforcement. The only jobs he had been offered was an afternoon job at the local pawn store.   
  
"Son, I'm sorry for leaving you behind all those years. I just couldn't get away from work. Your grandfather wasn't much of a father to you so I guess that's why I treated you like I did. I didn't known how a father should act. Your grandfather Yuy had been hardened by war. I was lucky to atleast get a personality." he let out a low chuckle. He continued as he noticed his son showed no emotion and just ate another french fry. They had gone to McDonald'd. "But like I said, I'm sorry."  
  
Yaki dropped the rest of his french fry into his ketchup. He sighed and raised his head, looking into his father's eyes.  
  
"You still could've called once in a while." he said, his voice low, cold and sharp.  
  
"Yaki I-" a rumbling was heard and the colony shook.   
  
The men grasped teh tabled and watched the lights flicker. The shaking then stopped and the lights shined like before. An explosion was heard, followed by shrieks of pain and terror. They looked out the window of the restuarant. Three Aries and two Cancer mobile suits stood inside the colony. They fired again. Yaki's father seized his arm.   
  
"Go to the Koi Hikari. Hurry up!" he ordered.  
  
The boy nodded and raced out of the restuarant and headed for the hanger. In the streets, he saw children screaming adn women crying. The men tried to protect them, only to find another blast of fire spit out of the moblie suits' canons. Yaki felt tears run down his cheeks at this site. These people didn't have to cry.   
  
Unmei was a group of mad men he decided. Cold blooded, heartless murders. He raced father to the hanger.  
  
His suit was completed now. It was black with mirrors on the back of it. The suit faded into blue near the ends of its arms and legs. In red was the Kanji character for 'dragon' in the center of the suits chest. Yaki climbed into the cockpit, turned the suit on and opened the hanger doors. He then launched out of the colony. Surrounding it was even more mobile suits. One noticed him and fired. He dodged the attack and lasoed it with his chain whip, tearing it in half. the battle began.  
  
The legion turned on him, firing with all they had. Yaki smiled with triumph as he saw the four mobile suits inside, leave and attack him. He destoryed them with ease. With one hand, he continued the fight with the chain whip and used the num chucks in the other. He looked like Jackie Chan turned into a robot as the battle continued. Finally, one was left. He looked at it and smiled.  
  
"Die you monster!" he attacked it with both the num chucks and the chain whip.  
  
He laughed as it exploded. HIs suit jerked back and he hit his head on the ceiling, knocking him out cold. The boy's body hit the floor limp.  
  
  
***  
  
  
A bright light shined across Yaki's eyes. They fluttered open and recognized the sun. He shieled his eyes with his hand and stood. He went to the sitting cockpit to see where exactly he was and turned off the visual in the battle room. The sun still glared at him in the sittign cockpit. He checked the cordinates. He wasn't to far from earth. The boy then checked to see when the last battle was. Two days ago. He flopped back hin his seat and winced. He then rubbed of his head. When he looked at his hand, he saw dried blood. He left the cockpit and went into another section of the gundam.  
  
In the medical room, there was a computer that you to your illness to and if it was an injury, robotic arms would come out to aid you.  
  
"Master Hogo. What do you require." the computer's electronic voice asked.  
  
"I was knocked out in the last battle and my head bled. I need to see if I'll be okay." he told it.  
  
Arms came out and turned him around. They pushed his head to bow and examined the wound. It sprayed on some peroxide and dabbed it with a cloth. This made Yaki wince. The arms then retracted.  
  
"You'll live." it said.  
  
Yaki was about to give the computer a smart ass remark but then realized it was programed to say these things. He figured his father setup the 'you'll live' part. He went back to the sitting cockpit.  
  
He brought up where he would crash. It was in north Oregon, near the forest. He decided the forest and his gundam's cloaking would hide him. He sped a little faster.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Yaki walked out of his gundam. On the platform he could smell rain as a light breeze blew through the trees. He sighed and jumped down, landing on the soft ground. He began to walk, hoping to find a shack or something. He was thirsty and hadn't eaten in days. His clothes were also torn and stunk from him not changing. He had been in such a rush, he hadn't brought any clean clothes. Yaki was grateful for teh little money he had.   
  
He stumbled with each step. His vision was beginning to blur. He then say a colorful blur that seemed to be walking and looked at him. It ran over adn he realized it was a beautiful blur which he could make out to be a girl. The last thing he saw was a beautiful face, green eyes with short, dark hair and then the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, our main character is passed out in the middle of a forest with some cute girl! Will she help him or turn out to be the next Hannibal Lector? Next chapter comnig soon! 


	4. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

I don't own the show!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Wrong Place, Wrong Time  
  
  
Yaki's eyes fluttered open. He looked at a wooden ceiling with a fan in the middle of it, spinning so fast it was making him dizzy. A wet cloth went over his eyes and began to dab his forehead. He then recognized the face he'd seen before. Yaki then realized what had happened. From not eating and drinking for three days after a battle, he was tired, bruised and weak. He had been lucky this girl was around when he fainted.   
  
But what if this girl was an enemy? What if she wanted to keep him? Or was it possible good Samaritan's roamed the earth today? He sat up quickly. Surprised by this, she grabbed a knife off the table and put it against hi troat. Yaki took this the wrong way.  
  
The boy kicked her in the gut and jumped off the table. The girl put her knife in her mouth and grabbed his ankle. When he hit the ground, she turned his head sideways, sat on his back adn put her knife against his throat again.  
  
"If you didn't want my help all you had to do was tell me. Oh wait! You were unconcious! How could I have known? I mean, its not like I saved your life or anything." she laughed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The girl laughed again and got off of Yaki. She realized he thought she was something else.He began to get off the floor and she grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet.Yaki then realized he was only wearing his boxers. He ran to the medical bed, grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around his waist like a towel.  
  
"Where are my pants!" he asked in sheer horror.   
  
He found walking around topless was okay but topless and pantless as going to far. Her laughing stopped and she shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. I dragged you here and my mother took care of you. She finally went to take care of the rest of my brothers and sisters, leaving me to care for you." she explained.  
  
He was about to ask if she was in some sort fo forest tribe but then realized she was wearing jean shors, boots and a yellow tank top. He also noticed the very large hand gun strapped to her leg. He decided to ask a different question instead.  
  
"Who are you and where am I?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"My name's Kage! Call me Kay. Welcome to junk town USA! Actually we call it 'Pit Stop Heaven' or 'Truckville' but to everyone with a map the town's called Gold Forest. Though its anything but!"   
  
"I'm Kagayaki Hogo or Yaki for short." he told her.   
  
A woman walked into the room, carrying fresh clothes. She was tall and had long, dark hair and black eyes. She wore jeans and white shoes with a black turtle neck and white vest. She dropped the clothes into Yaki's hands. He looked at them.  
  
Black pants, biker boots, a clean white shirt and a trenchcoat. He wondered where she'd got them but decided its better not to ask. The woman smiled at him.  
  
"I'm Kay's mom. You can call me Mrs. Drakesen." she told him.  
  
"Yaki." was the only thing he said.  
  
"I'll leave you two. Kay, show the boy around the town." Mrs. Drakesen instructed her daughter. Kay nodded.  
  
Yaki quickly dressed and put his wallet and money into teh pockets of his new clothes. When he was finished, Kay grabbed his arm and pulled him into the streets.   
  
The town was gringy and the overcast sky didn't make it looked any better. She pointed out the music store, grocery store and random places they passed. They came to a bar adn she dragged him in.   
  
In the far corner was a juke box playing Magic Carpet Ride. At the table sat a few passed out men and some roudy men sat at the bar, cheering on the Space Football game. It was just like normal football except it was in the middle of space with no gravity. Also, punching and kicking is allowed but only during play.   
  
There were a few women in the bar, each clinging onto a man or passed out, leaning against a wall. The man behind the bar had gray hair he slicked back abd a five o'clock shadow. He wore a blue shit and jeans. He was kind of chubby. Kay pulled Yaki over to the bar.  
  
"Hey Uncle Dave. This is Kagayaki. He's new." Kay explained to the man.  
  
Uncle Dave smiled and reached his hand over the counter to Yaki.  
  
"Call me Uncle Dave."   
  
Yaki shook his hand.  
  
"Yaki."  
  
"So, is this your new boyfriend Kay?" the man laughed.   
  
She slugged his shoulder. The two laughed for a second before Uncle Dave's face went serious.  
  
"The war started." he said to Kay.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Just a few days ago. The bad guys, calling themselves Unmei, attacked the Mars-" he was interupted.  
  
"Colony and a new gundam called Koi Hikari came in and saved the day?" Yaki finished.  
  
"How do you know what the gundam is named? Not even the press know that." Uncle dave asked.  
  
Yaki laughed a little. For the first time, he knew what power felt like.  
  
"How do you think? I pilot it."   
  
Shock swept across the faces of Uncle Dave and Kay.  
  
"You are the pilot?" Kay asked.  
  
"Yep. After teh battle I was knocked unconcious. I hid my gundam in the forest after waking up. I tried to go find food and passed out from being so weak." Yaki explained.  
  
The three laughed at this when one of teh men stood.  
  
"You're the pilot of the new gundam?" he asked.  
  
Trying to sound tough, Yaki looked him in the eye and said, "Yeah."  
  
"I don't like your cocky tone. We are pilots of the Unmei. We don't like you standing in our way." he said.  
  
The other men stood and the first one grabbed Yaki's collar and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Looks like we have to teach you some respect." he told the boy.  
  
As he pulled back his fist, Kay jumped up and kicked him in the face, knocking him backwards. After landing from the flip kick, she landed in a fighting stance. Two men came at her with punches at once. She knocked their punches into each other. As the fell, she jumped above them and kicked them into the ground. The last tow also got into fighting stances. Together, they showed off their skill before standing ready again.  
  
"Come on little girl!" one of tehm taunted.  
  
Kay kicked on in the gut and punched him in the face. The other one punched at her. She dodged in a circulatar motion, ducked down adn came up, punching him on the bottom of his jaw and int eh gut at the same time. The first one stood again and charged at her. Kay kneed him in the gut adn came down hard on the top of his back, just below the neck, knocking him to the ground. She then hid behind Yaki and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Run, They'll be awake soon." she warned.  
  
He raced out of the bar and took off into the forest. As he ran, he kept glancing back to see if he was being followed. He finall y his something, hard. He then realized his gundam was still cloaked so he ran into it. He climbed the invisible suit and managed to find the cockpit. He sat in his chair and fired the suit up adn blasted out of the forest, back into space.  
  
Once out of earth's atmosphere, he unbuckled the seat belt and his wallet fell out of his new coat. He picked it up adn realized there was no money in it. After wondering how he could've lost his money he figured it out. Kay had taken it when she hid behind him.   
  
"I'll get you back for this Kay..." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The last of the Unmei were thrown out of the bar. Uncle Dave looked at Kay disappointed.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Kay." he told her.  
  
"Those guys are looking for trouble." she tried to sound innocent.  
  
"Kay.."   
  
"Fine!" she put Yaki's money on the counter.  
  
"He was a nice boy. You didn't have to rob him. Besides, we need to finish our 'project'" he told her.  
  
"Fine fine fine. But why does Doctor J always have to be so pissy?" she complained.  
  
  
  
  
Kay, Yaki, and Doctor J... Wait a sec, Doctor J?! Shouldn't he be dead by now? And what is this 'project' Kay and Uncle Dave are talking about? Next chapter coming soon! 


	5. The Barton Family

If I owned the show, there would be a floating bannana in every episode. I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: The Barton Family  
  
  
Yaki made it back to the Mars colony, luckly in one piece. Repair crews already started work by the time he got there but one thing was missing. His father.   
  
No one had seen the politition after he ran into the streets. He was either dead, injured or hiding. Since the boy had nothing better to do, he began to make repairs to his suit, after going to a nearby ATM for some new cashe to put in his wallet.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kay sat on a steel chair inside a hidden hanger under her uncle's bar. She just sat there and casually looked up at the gundam before. Her uncle had been a soldier years before and still had some old mobile suit parts laying around. One day they got a phone call from a man who asked them to build a new gundam. He told them his old doctor who build his would build the new one with them. Together with Doctor J, the three built this gundam. A door opened.  
  
In came Uncle Dave and a man, wearing all black who bowed his head so you couldn't see his face. Then came Doctor J.  
  
His face hadn't changed at all but the rest of him had since the last war he participated in. If hadn't been enough of a cyborg before, now he had a complete, robot body. This is what had kept his alive for so many years. The man in black raised his head slightly and his hard, blue eyes looked into hers. He took a step forward.  
  
His hair was brown and messy and his face was aged but she still new exactly who this man was. Heero Yuy.   
  
"This is the new pilot?" he asked, turning to Uncle Dave.  
  
"Other than you and the Doc here, she knows this gundam better than anything else. No offense intended but you're too old to fly this." the man told him.  
  
"She is strong and skilled. She might be a good pilot." the doctor told Heero.  
  
"Would you guys stop talking like I'm not here? It really gets annoying. Let's just skip to the end, away from the boring stuff. Am I or am I not going to be piloting this?!" she demanded.  
  
The men looked at each other and sighed.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The alarms went off. Yaki's eyes fluttered open and he realized he had fallen asleep while making repairs. His wrench was still in his hand. He sighed and walked into his gundam, wondering what was wrong now. Colony L3 was under attack. He groaned. He didn't want to fight right now, He'd just woken up. Yaki finall gave in and flew off to the colony, nowing no matter how fast he went he'd still be late.  
  
When he finally arrived, the battle continued, only the attackers weren't attacking the colony but another gundam.  
  
The appeared to be a mix between the Sandrock and Heavyarms in its design. It moved like and as fast as his gundam. It was mostly black and was painted neon green in the cracks to make it look cool. It's main weapon; blades on the backs of it's forearms and machine guns in the chest. Yaki finally took his eyes away from the gundam and pulled out the double sided scythe.  
  
The two gundams went right to work. Soon the colony was safe again. The new guy hailed Yaki. Yaki pressed a button and the new guy's face appeared on the screen.   
  
It was a boy around his age. He was toeheaded and had deep green eyes. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and a black vest and bike gloves. His hair was a lot like Yaki's grandfathers except the white blond and it was mostly sticking up from the black bandana he wore around his head.  
  
"Hey! Great fight!' he beamed.  
  
"Yeah. Um, what's your name and your gundam's? I can't just call you 'new guy in the black thing'." Yaki smiled.  
  
"Sure! I'm Ki-su or Ki! This beauty is call Shadow Peace. Nice to meet yah Yaki! pilot of the gundam Koi Hikari!" Ki told him.  
  
"Well Ki, we can't just float outside this colony forever. Where should we set down our gundams?"   
  
"Um... I dunno....." some one hailed the two pilots before they could decide to go. The two let the call through. It was another boy.   
  
He didn't looke very tall. His brown hair was spiked and his eyes were the same green as Ki's. He wore a gray shirt that showed off his muscles and black pants. OUt of the corner of his eye, yaki saw Ki go white adn then smile.  
  
"Hey cuz!" he cheered.  
  
The boy on the screen looked confused and Ki continued.  
  
"Triton! It's me! your cousin Ki -su?" yaki noticed his new friend exagerate the 'Ki' part.  
  
The boy squinted into the screen. His eyes went wide in shock adn then he laughed.  
  
"You're pathetic!" Triton laughed.  
  
"Shut up! I'd rather be trusted as someone else then get yelled at!" Ki shot back.  
  
"Ok, I'm confused." Yaki admitted, shaking his head.  
  
"Good!" the cousins said together.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You guys lost me somewhere along the way..." Yaki groaned.  
  
"Well I hailed you guys because my fathe contacted me from earth. He told me that if I saw you guys to let you hang out in my hanger." Triton explained.  
  
"And your father is...?" Yaki asked suspiciously.  
  
"David Barton. But everyone calls him Uncle Dave." the boy explained.  
  
"Barton?" Yaki tried to remember where he'd heard that name before.  
  
"Yeah. My dad's Trowa Barton's son. My grandpa ended up with a girl at his circu, was my great aunt Catherine's best friend. So do you guys wanna come to my hanger or not?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." Yaki gave in.  
  
"Great. I'll give you the directions."   
  
  
***  
  
  
A few minutes later, Triton watched the two gundams land inside his hanger and Yaki and his cousin get out. He ran over to his cousin and grabbed Ki's arms.   
  
"Kay, are you crazy?!" his hissed.  
  
The toeheaded boy looked at him with a sly grin.  
  
"Why are you dressed like this?!"  
  
"I took the guys money as myself back in Oregon. I think he's still mad about it. " she told him.  
  
Triton shook his head and let the girl go. He shook his head and turned to Yaki.  
  
"So, want the grand tour?!" he smiled.  
  
"Who's that?" a voice said fromt he top of the hanger. The three looked up.  
  
There was a tall man with green eyes and brown hair that cover one eye leaning over the railing, looking at them. He was atleast sixty and wore a blue, longsleeve shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes.  
  
"Grandpa Trowa. This is Yaki." Triton pointed to the dark haired boy.   
  
"Hey Gramps" 'Ki' waved.  
  
Trowa instantly new the toeheaded boy was Kay but didn't blow her cover.  
  
"Hey boys. Welcome to my old hanger." Trowa smiled.  
  
  
  
  
Ok, now we've seen Trowa and Heero. They're both alive but I'm not sure if they're exactly kicking. I'm not sure why Doc J is still around, I guess I was hyped up on sugar and decided to let the old fart live on. Well, new chapter coming soon. R&R! 


	6. Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters from the show. This is not a psychic fic that looked into the mind's of the creators and put it down to torture you but things from my own messed up imagination. I do not wish to own the show and if I keep on ranting, you'll end up in the loony bin. R&R!

Chapter 6: Capture

            Yaki had been staying with the Barton's for three weeks now. No attacks had occurred and he was beginning to grow fond of the family. Trowa would tell him old stories about when he had been a pilot and Triton helped him with weaponry and began to teach him hand-to-hand combat. Ki-Su had become somewhat of a mystery to him. The boy rarely spoke to him but was always joking with his family. And his laugh, Yaki was certain he'd heard it somewhere else before. Where, he wasn't sure.

            He often caught himself thinking about Oregon and Triton and Ki-Su's relation to Uncle Dave. He had been told, time and again that Trowa had three kids, David, Joshua and Beth. Joshua had been Triton's father and Beth's daughter was Kay. David never had any kids. Joshua's children, other than Triton, were Meg, Samuel and Craig. Beth had only one child. Ki wasn't mentioned anywhere.

            _Unless he's one of Joshua's sons… no, no…that would make him and Triton cousins. Joshua's wife, Helen, had no sisters or brothers. Beth's husband died in war and he too was an only child. David never married. How could they be related? _Yaki's mind screamed.

            Ki seemed like a nice guy but evil can have many faces. Yaki sighed.

            _Then there's Kay… _he grit his teeth, _the girl who stole my wallet. _

Something flashed back into Yaki's mind. He'd found he wallet in his pants just two days before, after he saw Ki leave his room.

            _Maybe Ki is…! Nah.. Kay and Ki couldn't be the same person…could they?_

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Once again, Kay leaned back, shook her head, and tried to read her book. She read over the sentence but her mind didn't pick it up. All she could think about is whether or not Yaki suspected her.

            _Why are you doing this to yourself Kay! You shouldn't have taken the damn wallet in the first place, maybe you and Yaki might be friends! _She sighed. She hand Yaki _had_ been friends until she got greedy.

            She tried her book again.

            She read, "And Yaki didn't trust her from that day forth." Instead of, "And the dog ran back home, barking happily."

            _Not happening! _She yelled in her mind, frustrated. _Its your own fault! Now, for the rest of the war, you have to say you are someone you're not, just because you needed a little extra cash. _She let out another sigh. _I wonder what things would've been like if I hadn't taken the money…_

            He thoughts were interrupted by alarms. She dropped her books and ran to the hanger. When she got there, she stopped running and looked at the gundams. 

            _Weren't there only two before? _She asked herself, noticing a third gundam, the Heavyarms Custom that had been upgraded to modern standards. 

            Yaki must've noticed it two because he ran to her and asked, "who's supposed to fly that thing?"

            Before she could answer, Triton ran into the hanger and into the gundam.

            "There's your answer." She shrugged.

            He shook his head and they each ran to their gundams and opened the hanger doors. Once in space, they stopped.

            "Ok, the enemy is attacking L1 at points A220, A340, A-" Triton was cut off.

            "Who cares exactly where they are, let's just kick some ass!" Kay shouted.

            Yaki grinned and nodded to her and they took off. Triton sighed and followed the two crazed pilots. 

            At the battled, there were more suits than the pilots had anticipated, but they flew in to fight anyway. 

            Triton seemed to get a kick out of being in a gundam because he laughed and cheered with every blow. Yaki mainly stuck with his num-chucks and beam saber. He got thrown around the cockpit a few times but still got to his feet to fight. He figured Kay also had the same system as him, noting how she danced like a boxer after loosing her weapons and how she gave the enemies a peace sign as they blew up. 

            The enemy had defiantly grown stronger and faster since the last battle, plus there were even more, giving them the upper hand, and finally the battle. 

            As the holograms shut down in the fighting room, Yaki yelled at his ship and hit the walls, trying to get everything to turn back on. No luck.

            He felt and heard some banging on the outer hull and then the gundam moving.

            "Ki, is anything strange going on over there?" he asked. 

            He was still in the fighting room and his system was shut down. He couldn't see but he could talk.

            "Ki?" he asked when he didn't respond. "Ki? Triton? Where are you guys?!"

            He felt his ship stop and some muffled banging. Then, he heard the cockpit door open and footsteps getting closer. Then, the fighting room door opened.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "I'm all alone! Nobody here beside me! My troubles have all gone, nobody here to deny me! But you got to have friend-" 

            "Shut up Triton."

            There was silence in the cell for a second before Kay started up, faint at first.

            "I've got a lovely bunch of cocanuts…" Triton  then joined in. "There they are a standing in a row! Big ones! Small ones! Some as big as your head! Give it a flick, a twist of the wrist, that's what the showman said! I've-"

            "Guys, not now." Yaki groaned, shifting around

            Triton giggled a little like a kid.

            "You know." He laughed a little. "they could kill us now! He hee! And no one! Get this, no one, would know or care?! Its hilarious!" he burst out laughing.

            Kay and Yaki looked at him strangely.

            "I think he needs help." She whispered to Yaki.

            He laughed a little.

            "More than that." He joked.

            "Sleepy up! And sleepy down!" 

            The two began to laugh.

            "Hey! That's not nice!" Triton pouted.

            "Oh shut up, you big ball of sunshine!" Kay punched his shoulder.

            "Well we need to get out of here! I'm just lightening the mood Ka---I." Triton slipped.

            "What did he just call you?" Yaki asked, turning to the girl.

            "Oh nothing, right Triton?" she grit her teeth as she spoke.

            "Oh, forget it Kay. Like he's gonna hold a grudge about a stupid wallet!" 

            "It was you! Now that I look carefully, you were the one who stole twenty dollars from my wallet!" he shouted.

            "It was eighty-two, I mean, who is this Kay you speak of?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

            The guards came to take them to be questioned. The two argued in the hall.

            "Oh, and now you lie about it! I can't believe you!" Yaki demanded.

            "Hey! I save your butt and helped you!" she shouted back.

            "And you took my wallet!" 

            "How can you still be mad about that?!"

            "You would be too!"

            "So!"

            They were brought into the room and sat down. Guards stood around the edges of the room and they argued even as they were being tied into chairs. A representative walked in to question them.

            "So where is your base?" he asked.

            "What are you talking about?" Triton asked innocently. "We were delievering the mobile suits you captured to a plain in South America where and Unmei base is. The suits are of special shipment and secretly ordered by the big cheese himself. Kind of a surprise for the soldiers for their next attack. Your men foolishly mistook us for you stupid, peace bringing enemies and attacked us. We had no choice but to retaliate." The  boy lied.

            "Is that so? Well, I'm sorry for all of this." He shook his head.

            Meanwhile, the argument was still going, the two ignoring what was going on around them.

            "The only sane one in your family is Trowa!" Yaki demanded.

            The guard looked back at Triton.

            "You are related to _the_ Trowa?!" he demanded.

            "Trowa Car." He lied.

            "You stupid Barton's!" Yaki yelled at Kay.

            "We're all gonna die!" Triton said in fear like a little boy.

            "Ok Yaki, love to yell at you but can you hold on a second?" Kay asked.

            "Fine." He sat back in his chair.

            Kay and Triton pushed to their feet and knocked out the man with the legs of their chairs. As the other guards fired on them. They turned so fast and perfectly, the guards' bullet's cut through the rope and the two were freed. Dodging bullets, the two took out the guards before untying Yaki. Once claiming some guns, they were on their way.

            "I can't believe your nerve sometimes!" Kay shouted at Yaki.

            "My nerve?! You stole my wallet!" he called back.

            "Believe it or not, but you aren't a god!" she called back.

            As they ran, the three shot down guards in their way. Yaki was silent for a moment. He then gave Kay a smile.

            "I'm not?" 

            She caught the joke and smiled back.

            "Nope buddy ol' pal! We're all a bunch of damned mortals!" she grinned.

            "Damn!" he joked.

            Triton felt like he was going to puke. They ran into their gundams and set up. Kay hailed Yaki.

            "Pathetic human number one, this is pathetic human number two. How about we blow the shit out of the hanger door and get back to Uncle Dave?" Kay asked.

            Yaki nodded, giving her a smile. She smiled back and Triton rolled his eyes.

            "Come on! You can flirt later!" he told them as he fired at the door, blowing it away. The three flew out into space.

            "Flirt? Who'd wanna flirt with her?" Yaki demanded.

            "Oh, not good enough for yah?" Kay called back.

            "Exactly! Who would wanna girl with an attitude and dresses like a boy?" Yaki laughed.

            "Oh yeah, well your not my type anyway! I like guys who actually have balls and a brain." She teased.

            "Hey! Cheap shot!"

            As they argued, Triton sat back and sighed.

             "I garuntee they'll be going out by the end of the war…" he sighed to himself.

            "Get back to me when your testicles have descended!" 

            "Tomboy!"

            "Girly man!"

            "Cross dresser!"

            "Dr. Franken-furter!"

            "Hey!"

Ok, that was one of the more interesting chapters. Yaki now knows about Kay and things look bright for them until Triton opened his mouth. Now the family tree for Trowa has been made so you people don't have to loose your minds. Also, please review! Most of my reviews are from the same people over and over again or from friends I have a tendency to disturb. Next chapter, hopefully soon!


End file.
